


A Ghostly Promise

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sally can't wait to see what else Tony can teach her.





	A Ghostly Promise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Ghostly Promise  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tony DiPaulo/Sally Malik  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 270  
>  **Summary:** Sally can't wait to see what else Tony can teach her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 20]() at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/825963/825963_original.jpg)

“That was so awesome!” Sally was almost bouncing as she spun towards Tony. She had spent every moment since her dying day trapped in the same house and now because of the man standing in front of her she would finally be able to leave it. “I can’t believe you taught me how to do that.”

Tony, his lips curving into a smile stared at her enjoying her delight in her new ability. “There are all kinds of things I can teach you.” His eyes lit with suggestion. “If you’ll let me.”

It was hard not to recognize the innuendo thick in his tone. _Was it even possible for ghosts to have sex?_

Sally didn’t realize she had asked the question out loud until Tony answered.

“Not only is it possible but it is also very enjoyable.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Very enjoyable.” He repeated before he added, “I promise.” 

_Really?_ Sally had had enough of being stuck not living her life... or rather her ghost existence. Whatever it was she had every intention of living it to the fullest and with Tony to teach her she was going to keep him to his promise. 

With a full-fledged grin on her face she placed her hand in his and whispered excitedly, “I’m all yours.”

He grinned back at her. It felt as if his phantom heart would beat right out of his chest. Tony grasped her hand tight, leaned his head down and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. “You won’t regret it.” And with those words lingering between them they disappeared out of sight.


End file.
